Moonstone
by Periwinkle Starfish
Summary: When Emma returns home, the girls decide to spend the night at Mako. When a strange comet made of moonstone comes crashing in, the girls are on the case. Rikki discovers that whenever they're around moonstone, their powers get stronger. Why would their powers need to be advanced? Would something be threatening the moon pool, and would they have to protect it before it's too late?


Hello everyone! This is Periwinkle Starfish! This is my first H2o story, so please enjoy!

"I can't believe Emma is coming home!" Cleo smiled as she, Rikki, and Bella made their way to Emma's gate in the airport.

"I know, we have a lot of catching up to do. Now where is the lady?" Rikki stood on her tip-toes and looked throughout the crowd. Meanwhile, Bella remained silent. She clutched her stomach, she was nervous about meeting Emma. She had heard about the lockets they shared, and their close relationship. She defined herself as a replacement. Cleo noticed the expression on her face.

"Bell, are you ok?" Cleo asked. Bella sighed before responding.

"Look, I know we're good friends, but I feel like I'm just the replacement. I know about the lockets, and how close you guys were, and I don't want to disrupt that-"

"Bella. I know everything will be fine. Please stop jumping to conclusions. You two are going to get along just fine, I know it." Cleo smiled to her nervous friend.

"You're right, I'm actually kind of excited to meet her, too." Bella replied.

"Bella, that's good because she's here!" Rikki ran to her friend, and gave Emma a huge hug.

"Rikki! I've missed you so much!" Emma replied, smiling. Cleo immediately headed over there.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this!l She joked as she hugged Emma along with Rikki.

"I'm so glad I'm home!" Emma said, releasing the grip from her friends. Being caught up in the moment, Cleo almost forgot about Bella.

"Oh, Emma! Rikki and I have someone we want you to meet." Cleo took Bella 's hand, and headed back to Emma, "This is Bella."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you! I'm Emma, which you already know." Emma shook Bella's hand.

"Oh, umm.." Bella leaned in, and made sure no one was watching, "I'm a mermaid, too." Emma's face turned to a surprised look.

"Really? What are your powers?" Emma asked.

"I can do-wait! Can I see your water bottle?" Bella asked, gesturing to Emma's blue aluminum water bottle. Emma nodded, and gave it to Bella. Bella did her thing, and gave the water bottle back to Emma. Emma peered inside, and saw the gelatin like substance the water had become.

"Wow!" Emma witnessed the "water jell-o" turn back into water, "when and where did you get this?"

"In Ireland when I was nine." Bella smiled.

"I went there in May! Boy, we have a lot of chatting to do!" Emma smiled to her new friend.

~Later~

Emma had unpacked at her house, and the girls headed to the beach to chat. Emma and Bella had a actually grown quite close during the few hours, and walked to the beach together continuing their long conversation.

"So, you sing?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I actually work at the cafe Rikki told you about. Do you sing?" Bella asked as herself and Emma were getting close to the meeting place that they had all agreed on.

"No, but I love writing poetry, which I guess you could say is like song writing." Emma looked at the beach she hadn't seen in what it seemed like an eternity.

"Hmm. We should write a song together sometime, and I can perform it at the cafe." Bella suggested. Emma smiled.

"I'd like that. Also, could I get your phone number?" Emma got her phone out of he pocket. Bella's blue eyes lit up as she got her phone out as well.

"Of course!" Bella and Emma exchanged numbers as Cleo and Rikki arrived.

"I knew you two were going to be good friends!" Cleo told her fellow mermaids.

"And you were right." Bella slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"I feel like we all should go for a swim. What do you say?" Rikki asked as she took her light blonde hair out of her messy bun.

"Well, duh!" Bella exclaimed. With that, Rikki, Cleo, Emma, and Bella ran out towards the shore, and dove in. They all sped to Mako, and arrived at the moon pool.

"Wow, it's just like I remembered!" Emma looked around the moon pool as her voice echoed, and bounced off of the walls.

"Whoa, wait a second... what is that?" Rikki noticed some sleeping bags set up.

"Oh, I thought we could all spend the night here. You know, to welcome Emma back home! I thought it would be a nice time for us to all catch up, and I'll make breakfast tomorrow!" Cleo smiled as she explained her elaborate welcome home for Emma, "my parents are out for the weekend."

"Oh, my mom is going to Sydney for a business meeting, and my dad is on a fishing trip with his friends." Emma added, "Elliott can watch over himself."

"My mom and dad honestly don't care where I go." Bella said as she pulled herself out of the moon pool.

"Eh, same with my dad." Rikki rolled her eyes. The girls got out of the moon pool, and dried off. Emma told stories of her travels, and they all spent hours catching up.

~Around 10:00 at night~

"Goodnight girls, I'm going to sleep." Bella yawned as she got in her sleeping bag.

"Same with me, I'm exhausted." Rikki got in her sleeping bag as well. Emma and Cleo went to sleep as well.

~Later that night~

All seemed quiet when the girls were sleeping…until a strange comet came crashing through the dome of the volcano, and made a gargantuan splash in the moon pool, startling the girls.

"What the heck?" Rikki exclaimed, her voice drowned out as the sound of the comet crash landing echoed loudly throughout the moon pool.

Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always: If you have any requests, or ideas, please feel free to leave a review!

~Periwinkle Starfish


End file.
